Always
by NightShadow131
Summary: When Legolas comes to visit Imladris, he finds Estel bedridden with a fever and proceeds to take care of him. Slash, AL.


**Disclaimer**: I do not down LotR.

**Warning**: Slash, A/L. Sap. Ohh, the sap.

Sorry if you got a couple of these in your inbox but it wasn't cooperating with me…

I've had this terrible cold for about two weeks now—I only have a cough left really, but I thought Estel should suffer with me. Obviously, his sickness is a lot worse than mine. xD I started this fic in a little snippet when I was feeling my worst, lol. I did write this in parts, though, so I hope it doesn't sound too blocky or awkward anywhere. It shouldn't, but… .::shrug::.

Estel and Legolas started their relationship before this fic. n.n

I will always love fics where one person is sick and their lover takes care of them. I almost switched this into a different fandom, but I know quite a few of you have been waiting for another A/L from me. Here ya are, and this is for you _peamaps_! I hope you all enjoy (that it isn't too boring) and _please let me know what ya think_. :D Also, sorry if the ending is abrupt but I thought it was fitting. n.n Oh, and this is a one-shot. n.n

* * *

**Always**

Light filtered through the curtains on a bright and sunny day, the sounds of birds twittering heard by the blonde elf seated beside the bed. The wood-elf paid little attention to the joyous sounds of nature, staring at the man lying down before him. Sweat drenched his clothes, his unruly strands of dark hair sticking to his face, a wet cloth folded across his forehead; his breath was labored as he wheezed, his eyes tightly shut, his brow furrowed in discomfort.

Wracking coughs suddenly filled the bedchambers, drowning out the sound of the crackling hearth.

Legolas sighed heavily, leaning over to lift Estel up slightly to help ease his breathing, moving aside the cloth to feel his forehead. The fever hadn't risen but neither had it lowered.

Elrond had been in and out over the last couple of days, checking on his youngest and giving him herbs to combat the fever. He was concerned about the height of the fever; however, he was confident in his recovery, for he had seen Estel contract this type of illness previously.

Legolas despised seeing the man he loved bedridden and so miserable. It was moments like this—when Estel's mortality was shoved in his face—that he feared for his safety the most.

He dropped the cloth in the bowl of cool water beside him, ringing it out before replacing it. Then the pale, slender hand moved to cup Estel's cheek lovingly, feeling the stubble that had started to grow. He knew that the man would shave it as soon as he could muster the strength, for he preferred it smooth so as not to attract even more attention than he already did; to try and fit in with the elves that surrounded him every day, including his family. Legolas had told him he liked the slight roughness; that it made him more unique.

He ran gentle fingers caressingly over his cheek, rubbing the back of his hand against it on the way down.

Estel stirred, letting out a soft groan.

The prince felt a pinch of guilt at awakening the sick human, but couldn't help but feel relieved as well. It had felt like too long since he had last seen the grey eyes.

"Legolas…?"

Said elf winced at the croak of his name said so wearily.

"Aye, mellon-nin, I'm here," he replied reassuringly, his troubled blue eyes lighting with warmth, pushing aside his negative thoughts. He picked up one of Estel's hands, cradling it gently in both of his, lending him comfort and strength. "Always."

Estel smiled, his eyes filled with adoration.

Then the coughs suddenly seized him once more, the fit lasting a good couple minutes while Legolas watched with a wide-eyed look of alarm, wishing he could do something, _anything_ for him.

When the coughs finally subsided, Estel fell back into the bed drained, his breathing heavy, and he closed his eyes tightly as he swallowed thickly. His throat ached fiercely as did the rest of his body.

During Elrond's last visit, he had refilled the water pitcher that sat on the stand next to Estel's bed, and Legolas was most grateful. The man needed the water and he did not want to leave his side. He poured some into a glass, adding a couple herbs to it that Elrond had left beside it for just that purpose. Then he slowly helped Estel sit forward, assisting him in drinking.

The liquid still burned while going down but he no longer felt as parched and he knew the herbs that Legolas had slipped in would be of aid. He hoped one of them was a sleeping herb. He was exhausted.

Legolas set the glass back on the nightstand once Estel was finished and helped him back down, shoving a pillow back into place behind him to keep him slightly elevated, hoping to ease his coughing.

Soon Estel felt his eyelids grow heavy and he nearly sighed with relief at the familiar tug of the for-once-desired sleeping herb.

He sent an appreciative glance towards Legolas before letting the herbs pull him under.

Legolas smiled sadly at the man before kissing him affectionately on the top of his head. It broke his heart to know that Estel had actually wanted to be forced to sleep, and he realized just how exhausted and miserable his lover really was.

Thanks to the herbs, Estel was finally able to get some rest. His breathing was still congested but he didn't so much as twitch until nightfall when he started to thrash about, his head weakly moving left and right, groans escaping between gasps of desperately needed air.

Legolas leaned over the man, tear threatening to form, failing to awaken him from the obvious nightmare. Each difficult inhalation he witnessed as he wheezed and choked, sent chills down his spine and he almost broke down in front of his lover at the painful sight.

He was truly at a loss and prayed that Elrond would be back soon, for he could not leave Estel alone in such a state.

Then the man went limp, his weak body unable to put up with the strain.

Legolas froze, his eyes wide with growing panic.

"Estel…?" he whispered breathlessly, leaning closer to inspect his lover. He would have let out a sigh of relief at the slight rise and fall of his chest but for the hitch in his breathing and at how shallow it was. Coughs once again filled the bedchambers, making the man's breathing more difficult than it had already been.

Estel had yet to open his eyes. The elf had never seen him so ill and it frightened him greatly. He wondered if Elrond wasn't downplaying the severity so he wouldn't worry as much. The last time the elder elf had checked on Estel was when the man had been fast asleep; however, he had frowned at his son while checking his fever, brushing it off when Legolas had inquired.

The blonde bowed his head in a quick prayer and then sat on the bed beside his love as he gently picked up the calloused hand, needing the contact.

Sapphire eyes were dark with emotion, glued on Estel, hoping that the stormy eyes would open. Unsurprisingly, they stayed stubbornly shut, his mouth partially open to gasp in breaths.

"Estel…" he repeated, the name said in deep despair mixed with helplessness.

Closing his eyes, Legolas raised the clammy hand he held and kissed it lovingly.

After about ten minutes of no improvement, Legolas gently lowered Estel's hand back beside him and reluctantly stood. He searched the hallway, staying within earshot of the sick human and found a maid. Urging her to fetch Elrond, he quickly resumed his post next to Estel.

Not five minutes later, Elrond rushed to Estel's side, trying to hide his panic from the young elf beside him. He could hear Estel's labored breaths from the hall, and he did not like the sound of it at all. The last time that he had checked the man he could tell that his cold had grown much worse.

Elrond placed a hand on Estel's forehead and found the fever much the same. Weak coughs followed as the man leaned into the cool touch.

"How do you feel, ion-nin?" the elf-lord questioned softly at the sight of grey eyes.

Legolas nearly couldn't contain himself and hoped that Estel could stay with them for awhile.

Estel's eyes slowly shifted between the two before settling on Legolas', even in his sickened state, he could see the anxiety and despair within the blue eyes.

Elrond knew of their furthered relationship and, with a smile, beckoned the young elf to take his place; to talk to his son.

Legolas gladly did so as he vaguely noticed the elder elf move over to the hearth. He pushed aside a rogue strand of hair off Estel's face while watching him closely. He couldn't help but note that the man had yet to answer, let alone even speak. Therefore, he repeated the question.

"Tired," the man replied in a whisper, his eyes closing partly before he saw Legolas' eyes go wide in concern. He weakly moved his hand towards Legolas, to reassure the young elf.

Seeing what Estel was trying to do, the archer immediately took hold of the searching hand and squeezed it, which was weakly returned with a slight smile. He would never understand human illnesses, for he'd already slept for so long.

Knowing how little time the two had been able to spend together, Elrond was loathed to interrupt, but Estel's declining state forced his hand. He hadn't truly been worried until the maid had hurriedly told him that Legolas required his assistance.

"Breathe this in," he softly urged, holding a steaming bowl of herbs under the man's nose.

At first, Estel coughed at the steam shoved in his face, but then he found that he was able to take deeper breaths with the help of the herbs. A couple minutes later, his breathing was much easier and he found himself closing his eyes in relaxation.

Then Elrond motioned for Legolas to take over as he moved back to the hearth, pleased at the results.

"You need to drink _all_ of this, ion-nin," he stated with no room for argument when he came back; also so Legolas would know. It had happened before where the man had gotten away with telling the prince that some of it would do. Needless to say, neither had been happy about the deceit.

Even in his current mind-set, Estel had the good grace to look apologetic. He felt terrible but had just wanted to fall back asleep; he had barely known what he had said.

Elrond helped his son drink the herb-laden tea before allowing him to lie back down. He smiled warmly when he saw Legolas fluff the pillow up behind the man before he could fully relax. Estel was in good hands.

"There's another batch ready. If I'm not back, give it to him in about five hours," Elrond explained quietly, noting Estel's drooping eyelids.

Legolas had been sad at the sight, knowing that Estel would soon be asleep again, but he also knew that the human body needed the rest to recover.

He nodded and flashed Elrond an appreciative smile in return.

Elrond's eyes on his son, he softly said, "Hannon le, penneth."

Legolas quickly looked at the elf-lord in surprise. However, following Elrond's gaze and seeing the affection they held, he understood exactly what he was thanking him for—for all the times he had been there for Estel.

And he would continue to do so.

The archer smile warmly and placed a hand on the elder elf's shoulder comfortingly.

The two stayed like that, watching the human they cared for deeply.

A couple coughs escaped through chapped lips before Estel settled back down.

After a few more minutes, Elrond cleared his throat and then left with the promise of returning soon.

Legolas leaned forward and kissed Estel on his forehead before resuming his vigil in the chair beside his bed, rewetting the cloth again.

He was extremely grateful that Elrond had been able to help Estel's breathing and make him more comfortable. He prayed he would recover soon.

* * *

Another day passed much the same. Estel seemed to improve little by little since his fever had lowered slightly but his cold still ran rampant as harsh coughs continued to fill his bedchambers, making it impossible for Estel to fall into dreams. When he finally did fall asleep, his dreams were fitful and had him gasping for breath when he woke up, sending him back into coughs.

The herbs that Legolas and Elrond fed him helped the fever and lessened the coughs for a few hours but then they would start back up. This routine continued on through the next night and Estel was incredibly exhausted, weak and disoriented; Legolas doubted he knew that anyone was around him, let alone who, or where they even were.

Tears pricked at the corner of Legolas' eyes as he sent a silent prayer for his lover's health.

A couple hours later, he thought he heard the blankets rustling beside him.

"Legolas?"

The voice was barely audible and raspy but, to the elf, it was like thunder for how quiet it had been.

"Aye," the blonde quickly replied as he leaned closer. He gently picked up one of the man's hands, holding it close to his chest. He was overjoyed to see the stormy eyes open, even if only half-way and a fevered glaze covering them. It had been many hours since he had been able to see them last, and he nearly shouted at Estel when he shut them again.

"Open your eyes, mellon-nin," the elf pleaded, his voice drenched with worry and alarm.

Hearing the anguish in his lover's voice had Estel slowly opening his eyes again so he could try to look at the blonde, to focus on what he was saying, on the comfort of his cool hands wrapped around his as he felt Legolas' wildly beating heart. He felt horrible for the worry he was causing.

Estel locked his eyes with sapphire and smiled.

Legolas nearly melted under the stare, and he leaned in and kissed the man softly.

Pulling back, he smiled sadly in return, knowing Estel had only done as told because of how much he cared. It tore his heart when coughs broke the peaceful quiet.

The coughing fit was short, much to their relief, and they sat in comfortable silence. After awhile Estel's eyes wandered to Legolas', looking at him pleadingly.

The blonde wasted no time and carefully got into bed with the man, pushing aside the covers so he could lie against him.

Estel snuggled around Legolas as the elf tucked the blankets around them. The sick man was overheated and sweaty but Legolas didn't care, for he only wanted to make Estel comfortable.

"Hannon le," Estel whispered before sighing contentedly and drifting into sleep.

Legolas kissed the top of the unkempt, dark hair lovingly, holding the man close as he closed his eyes.

* * *

_Please review! :D_


End file.
